


It's you must go and I must bide.

by Angst_Man



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: No Beta, Set in the s3 finale, Skinning Mention, The Stranger (The Magnus Archives) - Freeform, The Unknowing (The Magnus Archives), its up to you, possible Stranger!Danny, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Man/pseuds/Angst_Man
Summary: Tim should have expected this.
Relationships: Danny Stoker & Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's you must go and I must bide.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Danny Boy. I kept thinking about Nikola wearing Danny during the Unknowing and how Tim would react, but I made it sad on accident. is this Nikola? Is this actually Danny? it's up to you!

Tim should have expected this. Nikola has a penchant for wearing skin, and it's not like she wouldn't stoop this low. Yet, when he finds himself in the middle of The Unknowing, he couldn't say he wasn't surprised to see his little brother staring back at him. It wasn't Danny, not really, he knew this. But that didn't stop him from wanting to run up to him, to hug him, to be comforted by this-this- this outfit that was once his brother. It wasn't Danny, not really, he knew this. So he didn't run up to him, he took a step back instead. The thing that stole his brother tried walking up to him, tried to tell him that it was his brother, but he wouldn't listen. The thing that stole his brother tried to grab his arm, only to be met with a hard kick to the gut. When his foot met with that thing's torso, Tim thought about how the kick didn't feel like he was kicking plastic, it felt like he was kicking a person in the gut, but he paid it no mind. The thing that stole his brother was crying, wet gross (human) sobs as it begged him to believe it, saying it was his Danny, but Danny was human, Danny couldn't have survived being skinned alive. It wasn't Danny, not really, Tim knew this. And in his last moments when he felt his world go up in flames, he could almost believe it.


End file.
